To Begin Anew
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Drago et Hermione sont mariés depuis 2 ans. Leur vie n'est pas parfaite, mais ils n'en changeraient pas. Seulement voilà, Hermione est victime d'un accident et perd la mémoire... En cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Arwinia.


**Couples:** Drago/Hermione ; Harry/Pansy ; Ginny/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'idée... Quel dommage!

Un petit OS en cadeau pour Arwinia, ma grande soeur préférée... Qui adore le premier couple et m'a emmenée dans tellement de ses délires que je lui devais bien ça!  
On attend que tes fics soient postées, Arwi :p

**To Begin Anew**

C'était un mauvais jour, décida Hermione Malefoy née Granger, une jolie brune de tout juste 25 ans et Langue-de-Plomb au Département des Mystères depuis à présent 5 ans. Déjà ce matin, son réveil ne l'avait pas réveillé, alors que le vendeur lui avait bien précisé que ce modèle « ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas réveillée, ce qui prendrait seulement quelques minutes grâce à la toute nouvelle technologie révolutionnaire qui envoyait des impulsions electromagiques directement vers le cœur de sa magie. » Apparemment la révolution n'était pas encore au point puisque les dites impulsions avaient mis plus d'une heure à faire leur job.

En même temps, c'était peut-être un peu sa faute puisqu'elle avait passé la nuit avec son mari, Drago Malefoy, à fêter son anniversaire (avec du retard, mais il n'avait pas pu rentrer d'Amérique plus tôt). Aux souvenirs desdits évènements, Hermione sourit avant de secouer la tête. Elle était là pour travailler, pas pour penser à _autre_ chose.

Pour en revenir à son début de journée pourrie, comme s'il n'avait pas suffi qu'elle se réveille presque en retard, elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit, quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas du tout. En même temps, en voyant l'heure, elle avait compris pourquoi dans un petit éclair de lucidité avant que la panique ne la remplace. Bien évidemment, elle s'était pris la commode dans le pied en sortant de la douche, avait glissé, s'était cognée la tête et avait dû aller jusqu'à la cuisine à cloche-pied. Heureusement, repas était prêt, parce que vu comment sa journée était partie, Hermione aurait parié qu'elle l'aurait fait brûlé si elle avait dû s'en occuper elle-même, et peut-être même la cuisine avec.

Son petit déjeuner avait été préparé par leur charmante Elfe de maison, Elvie. Elvie était payée un gallion par mois, ce qui était tout ce qu'Hermione avait réussie à lui faire accepter comme salaire car bien que son point de vue sur les Elfes de maison ait évolué pendant les dix dernières années, elle refusait d'avoir un esclave à ses ordres. Et si elle ne pouvait pas tous les libérer, elle avait décidé de s'assurer qu'ils aient au moins un salaire pour leur dur labeur.

Malheureusement, il manquait une chose essentielle pour que ce petit déjeuner soit parfait, une chose essentielle dont l'absence faisait passer ses déboires de la précédente demi-heure pour une promenade de santé. Son café.

Il se trouvait qu'elle avait fini la dernière boite le jour précédent, et qu'à cause d'une grève des producteurs de café déclenchée par une série d'évènements tous les plus improbables les uns que les autres, le premier étant l'éternuement d'un chinois en vacance au Canada, Elvie avait été incapable de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un grain de café.

Ainsi dont Hermione avait dû transplaner au Ministère sans sa dose journalière de café, en retard et toujours fatiguée. N'importe qui serait resté chez lui et se serait caché sous sa couette dans l'espoir que la vague de malchance passe le plus rapidement possible sans faire trop de dommages. Mais pas Hermione, non. Elle accéléra le pas vers le Département des Mystères, revêtant par la même occasion le collier qui permettait de cacher leur identité au reste du monde sorcier, une nécessité considérant que certains de leurs travaux pouvaient attirer l'attention de _certaines_ personnes.

Tout en se dépêchant de se rendre jusqu'à son bureau, elle ne pût s'empêcher de repenser aux tournants inattendus qu'avaient pris sa vie pendant les 7 dernières années. En effet, si quelqu'un lui avait dit 10 ans auparavant qu'elle finirait mariée avec Drago Malefoy, elle lui aurait conseillé d'aller voir un bon psychologue à Sainte Mangouste après l'avoir ensorcelé suffisamment pour que l'aide d'un psychologue ne soit pas la seule dont il ait besoin.

Mais revenons-en à la journée pourrie d'Hermione, qui il semblerait ne faisait que commencer car la liste de ses malheurs allait apparemment s'allonger un peu plus comme elle ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer en passant devant les laboratoires désignés à un groupe qui, elle le savait, travaillait sur la possibilité de créer des boucliers pour les Impardonnables.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de leur porte, qui était ce jour-là la porte principale de ce qu'elle appelait la « Salle Tournante » où des années plus tôt elle avait accompagné Harry à la recherche de son parrain, elle entendit une explosion, suivit par de très – trop – brefs cris. La jeune sorcière eût à peine le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter l'énorme jet de flammes qui le roussit les cheveux, se cognant le coude d'une façon qui lui engourdit le bras jusqu'à l'auriculaire.

Elle grogna, et se releva lentement, avec l'intention d'aller voir si ses collègues étaient encore en un seul morceau, bien qu'elle en doutait fortement étant donné l'odeur de roussi qu'elle pouvait sentir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle commença à se relever juste à temps pour que sa chance du jour frappe une nouvelle fois, et alors qu'elle pensa très fort _Oh non, pas encore !_ plusieurs choses se déroulèrent en même temps.

Tout d'abord, le système d'arrosage automatique activé en cas d'incendie s'activa, et Hermione se retrouva complètement trempée. Cependant, le sol, poli par l'usage, devint encore plus glissant que d'ordinaire, et elle dû se rattraper aux bords de la porte à moitié calcinée qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ensuite, il semblerait que quelle que soit la chose ayant déclenché le jet de flamme qui avait manqué de la tuer, elle n'avait pas encore fini de s'exprimer. En effet, alors qu'Hermione se raccrochait vaillamment à la porte en pensant _Pourquoi moi ?_ le prototype avait décidé d'exploser, créant une énorme onde de choc, contre laquelle Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La porte, et donc notre brunette préférée avec elle, se retrouvèrent propulsées vers le mur à grande vitesse.

Et encore, tout cela n'était rien à côté de l'explosion qui fût provoquée par le malencontreux mélange de plusieurs potions qu'Hermione conservait toujours sur elle au cas où, potions dont les flacons se brisèrent lors de l'impact contre le mur. Heureusement, la pluie torrentielle créée par les enchantements anti-incendie empêcha le feu que cela provoqua de se rependre, mais pas le choc qui assomma Hermione, déjà bien sonnée par sa précédente rencontre avec le mur.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle aurait vraiment dû rester couchée ce matin-là.

Drago aurait bien aimé rester au lit avec sa femme plus longtemps ce matin, mais malheureusement son Portauloin partait tôt le matin et il avait donc dû laisser sa brunette préféré blottie sous les couvertures, toujours épuisée à la fois par leurs activités de la nuit précédente et par son travail qui était très prenant.

Il savait d'ailleurs que s'il n'était pas revenu pour fêter son anniversaire en s'excusant d'être en retard, elle ne se serait sans doute pas rendue compte avant plusieurs jours qu'elle avait un an de plus et avait raté son anniversaire.

C'était dans des cas comme ça où il haïssait leurs travails. Le sien l'obligeait à voyager à longueur d'année, ce qui bien que plaisant au début car lui permettant de découvrir de nouvelles contrées et traditions, était aujourd'hui plus un fardeau qu'autre chose.

Il était obligé de rester en tant qu'ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne parfois plusieurs mois dans les pays qu'il visitait, et certains (la plupart même) n'acceptaient pas qu'il rentre chez lui quand il le pouvait, considérant cela comme un manquement à l'éthique. De plus des dîners et des réceptions étaient très souvent organisés et il était obligé de s'y rendre. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle ils avaient décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfants dans l'immédiat.

Celui de sa femme était tout aussi prenant, bien qu'elle puisse rester en Angleterre et qu'elle travaille dans le Ministère de la Magie. Cependant il n'en savait pas grand-chose à part qu'elle faisait majoritairement de la recherche sur divers sujets, car les travaux des Langues-de-Plombs étaient presque totalement classés secret d'état, et seul le Ministre, en accord avec le directeur du département, était à même de choisir de révéler les résultats d'un projet. Ceux qui travaillaient sur ledit projet pouvaient seulement en discuter entre eux car il leur était physiquement impossible d'en parler à des personnes extérieures au service.

Le seul avantage était que les retrouvailles étaient toujours _chaudes_ comme il aimait bien raconter quand on lui demandait comment son couple tenait. Le fait qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent n'était étrangement pas du tout gênant pour leur relation. Ils s'envoyaient de nombreuses longues lettres, s'offraient des cadeaux, se faisaient des surprises… Quand elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire plus souvent qu'il pouvait quitter son propre travail, Hermione le rejoignait pour une soirée ou une journée car ses horaires étaient souvent plus accommodantes.

Il était probable qu'ils auraient plus de problèmes de couple sans cela, non pas qu'il pensait que leur mariage pourrait être en danger ou quoi que ce soit, mais leur relation serait sans doute plus compliquée si elle était différente.

Mais le fait qu'ils soient dans une relation amoureuse était déjà suffisant pour le surprendre la plupart du temps. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à Poudlard qu'il épouserait une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme il disait à l'époque, il aurait probablement envoyé cette personne à l'infirmerie pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que présumer qu'il se salirait en s'abaissant au niveau de ces inférieurs.

Cependant les années lui avaient prouvé à quel point il avait eu tort, et le mal qu'il avait eu à redorer le nom de sa famille à quel point il avait été stupide. Il avait dû renoncer à toute son ancienne attitude pour trouver un travail au Ministère et c'est pourquoi il avait juste simplement engagé une conversation cordiale avec son ancienne ennemie quand il l'avait vu seule dans la cafétéria du Ministère. Et si au départ il l'avait utilisé en pur Serpentard pour prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort ou comme son père (bien que les deux soient liés), il avait fini par s'attacher à elle, et contrairement à la majorité de ses anciens amis, elle était largement capable de tenir une discussion intéressante avec lui.

Leur début avait été plutôt facile, enfin une fois qu'il eût réussi à convaincre Hermione qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la kidnapper/la tuer/la torturer… Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions ils s'étaient découvert plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé et étaient devenus plutôt bons amis.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés, ou plutôt re-rencontrés, en mars 2000 et n'avaient commencé à sortir ensemble qu'en octobre. Bien qu'il se rende compte que ce délai pouvait être considéré comme court par certaines personnes, il fallait tenir en compte le fait qu'ils se voyaient presque tous les jours et déjeunaient ensemble, puisque comme il l'apprit rapidement, Ron et Harry, qui étudiaient pour devenir Aurors, avaient des horaires trop différents d'elle. Forcément, cela créait des liens.

De toute façon, lui n'aurait pas pu sortir avec elle-même s'il l'avait voulu avant mai car il avait d'abord dû rompre le contrat de mariage que ses parents avaient signé le promettant à Pansy Parkinson. Heureusement, cette dernière n'avait pas plus envie que lui de se retrouver mariée pour le restant de ses jours avec quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme son frère, et ils avaient réussi à faire annuler le contrat, un fait d'autant plus facile que le nouveau gouvernement était contre ce genre de pratique.

En outre, leur rapprochement avait surtout eu lieu à cause des évènements tragiques du 27 août de cette même année. En effet, un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts qui avaient réussis à échapper à la justice jusque-là avait violemment attaqué le Chemin de Traverse dans un effort de bloquer les nouvelles lois autorisant un comité de Nés-de-Moldus à siéger au Magenmagot. Malheureusement, les Aurors qui surveillaient le marché magique ce mois-ci étaient des apprentis en dernière année (il s'agissait d'un test qu'ils passaient tous pour évaluer leur capacité à se fondre dans la foule) dont faisaient partis Ron et Harry, les deux meilleurs amis de sa femme.

Bien qu'elle est rompu avec le sixième Weasley au début de l'année, constatant que leur relation de fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient, elle avait conservé, comme Potter après sa rupture avec n°7, une très bonne relation avec la grande famille de rouquins. La Gazette s'en était donnée à cœur joie, enfin jusqu'à ce que l'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu (le nouveau surnom de Potter après la bataille finale de Poudlard) se décide d'utiliser l'argent qu'il avait reçu du Ministère pour avoir terminé cette guerre pour acheter le journal et lui interdire de publier quelque article que ce soit sur lui sans sa permission.

Mais pour en revenir aux évènements de cette mémorable journée. N°6 et Potter, bien que s'étant un peu améliorés depuis Poudlard et leur habitude de toujours plonger tête la première dans toutes les confrontations, n'avaient pas pu résister, et bien qu'après avoir pris le temps d'envoyer un Patronus prévenir le Département des Aurors qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de renforts, le duo avait commencé à se battre, donnant l'espoir à la foule et la galvanisant, rendant le travail de terreur du groupe de terroristes d'autant plus difficile.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux réussisse à faire exploser une grande partie de l'avenue marchande, tuant 17 civils, 9 des Mangemorts et Ronald Weasley instantanément. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de célébrer car il faisait partie des 9 morts. La majorité des autres sorciers dans les environs furent assommés par le choc et plus ou moins gravement blessés. Harry Potter, qui bien que plus éloigné du point d'impact que son ami, avait souffert de blessures parmi les plus graves et avait passé plus d'un mois dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste, puis plusieurs semaines en rééducation. Il avait gagné de nouvelles cicatrices, bien qu'aucune ne soit sur son visage, mais s'en était autrement plutôt bien sorti.

Hermione, qui avait été en train de travailler pendant l'incident, avait très mal pris la nouvelle. C'était vraiment le fait qu'elle avait été seule pendant cette période difficile et qu'il avait été le seul à la consoler quand il la surprenait en train de pleurer qui les avaient rapprochés et avait conduit, quelques mois plus tard, à leur mise en couple.

Ils s'étaient mariés moins de deux ans plus tard, en mai, au moment où Ginny annonçait qu'elle était enceinte de son premier enfant avec son mari, Blaise Zabini.

N°7 et Blaise avaient été un autre couple surprenant découvert après la fin de la guerre. Il semblerait que le jeune métisse n'avait pas approuvé la politique des Carrows à Poudlard pour l'année 1997-98, et qu'il avait secrètement et discrètement aidé la « résistance » et plus particulièrement Ginny car il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas le trahir. A la fin de la guerre, ils avaient rendu leur relation publique.

Potter, quand à lui, avait très bien accepté cette relation, puisqu'il ne voulait de toute façon pas se remettre avec son ex petite amie. Il avait eu plusieurs relations courtes, avant de se ranger avec, lui aussi, une ancienne Serpentarde, Pansy, qu'il rencontra au mariage de N°7 et de Blaise. A ce jour, ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés, mais ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans.

Quand il y repensait, Drago se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre aux quatre dernières années en passant autant de temps en compagnie de Griffondors. Il reprochait d'ailleurs souvent affectueusement à sa femme d'avoir détruit son mode de vie beaucoup plus simple d'avant leur rencontre. Ce à quoi la petite sorcière brune lui répondait immanquablement qu'elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup se plaindre avant de l'embrasser.

Leur relation avait été plutôt bien accepté par la famille d'Hermione, et bien qu'il ait dû subir les habituelles menaces de mort ou de diverses pertes de membres s'il ne respectait pas leur fille/presque fille/sœur favorite, il s'entendait à peu près bien avec tout le monde, au plus grand soulagement de l'élu de son cœur.

Le problème qu'avait Drago aujourd'hui n'était pas un lié à la fonctionnalité de leur mariage, loin de là, mais plutôt au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle pour son anniversaire, tout comme il n'avait pas été là pour leur anniversaire de mariage ni cette année ni celle d'avant. Il aimerait bien démissionner, mais il aimait trop son travail malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire pour ça, et sa femme le comprenait. Elle non plus n'imaginait pas quitter son poste pour s'installer dans un autre pays avec lui.

Il soupira et replaça ce problème au fond de son esprit pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce que disait le Ministre Russe de la Magie. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que l'homme en face de lui lui rabâchait la même chose, c'est-à-dire qu'il serait plus profitable de rétablir d'anciennes lois de commerce entre leurs deux pays, lois qui avaient été révoqués il y a peu car l'Angleterre les trouvait trop discriminatoires.

C'étaient des lois que Fudge avait instauré, et le fait qu'il ait été complètement stupide et nul comme Ministre avait entrainé la création de plusieurs lois inutiles, défavorables à la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne et même dans certains cas contradictoires avec d'autres lois, rendant leur mise en pratique plutôt périlleuse. Les premières mesures que le gouvernement d'après-guerre avait prise étaient de révoquer toutes les lois que l'ancien Ministre avait supportées (puisqu'il était de toute façon dans la poche de Lucius Malefoy, un Mangemort reconnu).

Que cet idiot en face de lui ait préféré ces lois ne l'étonnait pas du tout, mais qu'il essaie encore de le convaincre de les remettre en place quand 1) il n'avait absolument pas ce genre de pouvoir, et 2) le gouvernement avait changé depuis 6 ans prouvait bien à quel point son travail pouvait être épuisant parfois.

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds (il avait renoncé au gel plusieurs années auparavant, quand sa femme lui avait dit que cela lui donnait l'air coincé) et soupira à nouveau doucement de façon à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son interlocuteur. Dans ses moments-là, il admirait vraiment son père pour avoir réussi à supporter Fudge pendant des années.

« Vous me flattez monsieur, mais vous devriez savoir que ces politiques ne sont malheureusement plus d'actualité. Je fais tout mon possible pour améliorer la situation mais il nous faut se contenter de la situation actuelle pour le moment. » fit mielleusement le jeune Malefoy.

Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de faire quoique ce soit pour changer la situation mais s'il y avait une leçon utile que son père lui avait apprise, c'était bien comment gérer les politiciens véreux. Il n'avait pas ce genre de problème en France ou même en Espagne, mais la Russie était plus compliquée à gérer.

Sa femme n'avait d'ailleurs aucune compassion pour ses malheurs, déclarant que c'était de sa faute car il avait choisi ce travail. Potter, enfin Harry comme il insistait pour être appelé, sympathisait par contre étant donné qu'il devait encore de temps en temps accorder des conférences de presse ou discuter avec des politiciens cherchant son approbation.

Juste au moment où il allait aborder dans sa tête la 37ème manière de tuer l'idiot devant lui sans laisser de trace, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Avec un soulagement intérieur immense, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, profitant pour se dégourdir les jambes des trois pas jusqu'à la porte. C'était la secrétaire du Ministre. Elle avait l'air plutôt préoccupée, mais quel que soit ce qu'elle ait à dire, ce serait plus intéressant que ce que le Ministre disait.

Le Ministre se leva. « Natasha, je vous avais demandé de ne me déranger qu'en cas d'urgence. Que se passe-t-il ? » A son silence, il réitéra sa demande.

« Monsieur Malefoy, on m'a dit de vous contacter. Il y a eu un accident en Angleterre… Votre femme… » Commença la jeune blonde.

Il n'entendit pas la suite. Son sang s'était comme glacé dans ses veines, et son teint naturellement pale devint presque verdâtre. Dans sa tête des pensées horribles sur ce qui avait pu arriver surgissaient les unes après les autres.

« … On m'a demandé de vous dire que si vous vouliez retourner immédiatement là-bas, un Portauloin d'urgence nous a été fourni… »

La pauvre fille n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et d'indiquer où se trouvait son moyen de transport que Drago avait déjà quitté la pièce et se dirigeait vers le hall des départs. Elle cligna des yeux avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite, le retrouvant en plaine confrontation avec un des employés du bureau des retours qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu parler de l'incident.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Je n'avais pas fini ! C'est moi qui aie votre Portauloin, je vous l'amenais. » Elle lui tendit un simple morceau de tissu où était brodé le symbole de l'hôpital magique de Grande-Bretagne, Sainte Mangouste d'un côté et de l'autre le mot 'urgence'.

Marmonnant un merci rapide, il se dirigea vers l'aire des départs, souriant d'un air méprisant à l'employé qui avait essayé de l'empêcher de partir et activa le Portauloin en disant le nom de sa destination. Un crochet agrippa son nombril et l'étrange sensation du voyage l'obligea à se concentrer sur sa position s'il ne voulait pas tomber à l'arrivée.

Dans le hall de marbre qu'il venait de quitter un « Bonne chance » fit écho quelque secondes.

Drago avait décidé de mettre son travail entre parenthèse tant que sa femme ne serait pas rétablie. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de l'argent que cela lui rapportait de toute façon étant donné que son père avait été arrêté et dépossédé de ses droits à la fortune familiale.

C'était pour cela qu'il pouvait être là un mardi après-midi, en pleine semaine, dans la chambre privée de sa femme à Sainte-Mangouste. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione était entre les mains expertes des meilleurs médicomages qu'il avait pu trouver, et bien qu'ils aient réussi à la stabiliser durant les douze heures les plus éprouvantes de sa vie, elle conserverait quelques cicatrices supplémentaires. Cependant elle était dans le coma depuis, et ne donnait toujours aucun signe de réveil.

Il était assis à côté de son lit et passait ses journées là, à tenir sa main et à lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait. Les médicomages avaient dit qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'elle puisse l'entendre, et depuis il ne quittait son chevet que pour aller manger et rentrer chez eux le soir.

Allongée, pâle dans son lit et dans une chambre aussi blanche, les seules couleurs étant ses cheveux bruns et ses lèvres roses, elle lui faisait penser à un conte Moldu qu'elle lui avait raconté un jour, _La Belle au Bois Dormant_. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de méchante sorcière dans le cas présent, et qu'un baiser ne réveillerai pas la princesse (non pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé… Au cas où).

L'attente était insoutenable, et cela lui faisait se rendre compte d'à quel point il tenait à elle, et de combien tout le reste semblait futile à côté. Et le silence dans leur maison le terrifiait. Ne pas pouvoir entendre son rire, ou s'énerver sur ô combien le Ministère avait des lois stupides, sur les actions dégradantes de certaines personnes… était beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Perdu dans ses pensées moroses, le blond ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

« La vie est vraiment injuste parfois, hein ? »

La voix coupa Drago dans son monologue intérieur et le fit sursauter et lâcher la main de sa femme. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

« Potter, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu ne serais pas censé travailler par hasard ? » Fit Drago, avec un sourire à moitié moqueur, à moitié exaspéré.

« Un des avantages à avoir sauvé le monde sorcier, _Drago_. Si je demande un jour de congé, je l'obtiens facilement. Et tu sais bien que tu peux m'appeler Harry.» Répondit Harry Potter, lui souriant fièrement.

L'atmosphère qui s'était légèrement allégée retomba lourdement dès qu'Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

« D'abord Ron et maintenant Hermione. Des fois je me dis que quelqu'un nous en veut vraiment là-haut. »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts se conjura une chaise et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit d'Hermione.

« Tu as vraiment l'air horrible, Drago. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire à Hermione quand elle se réveillera et que son mari se sera transformé en zombie ? Tu devrais aller te reposer, je te préviens s'il y du nouveau. »

Drago haussa un sourcil au Gryffondor en face de lui. « Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que 'Tu as l'air horrible' pour me faire bouger ? Tsk, je te pensais meilleur que ça, _Potter_. Même pas une seule menace… » Il secoua la tête, lui faisant une mine déçue. « Vraiment, les jeunes de nos jours… »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as que 6 mois de plus que moi ? » Rétorqua Harry, amusé (et fier d'avoir réussi à détourner les pensées du blond de sa femme pendant quelque temps).

« Mais quels 6 mois… Les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais connus, puisque tu n'y étais pas ! »

« Tu ne peux même pas t'en rappeler… » Lui dit Harry, pas impressionné. Il baissa le regard vers Hermione et soupira. « Tu ne veux pas au moins aller te chercher un café ? Histoire que tu n'aies pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre ? T'en fais pas je ne bougerai pas. »

Au silence éloquent de son interlocuteur, il rajouta « Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire tuer par Hermione quand elle se rendra compte de ton état… »

En soupirant, Drago se leva. « Ne croit pas que j'y aille pour te faire plaisir. J'ai juste envie d'un café parce que j'ai soif, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi ! »

« Bien sûr, Drago, si tu le dis… »

Après un dernier regard vers sa femme et ignorant totalement l'autre personne dans la pièce, Drago quitta la chambre.

Harry, après avoir secoué la tête au comportement stupide du blond, se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie et lui attrapa la main. Imitant sans le savoir le comportement de Drago, il commença à lui raconter sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la sentit bouger. Excité, il se pencha plus en avant. « Hermione ? Hermione, si tu m'entends, serre ma main. »

D'abord il n'y eut rien, et il se dit qu'il avait dû l'imaginer. Il se sentit rassuré de ne pas avoir rappelé Drago immédiatement pour rien, mais il sentit à ce moment une très légère pression sur sa main. Il sortit sa baguette d'une main, et fit le symbole qui alerterait les médicomages que quelque chose se passait. « Allez, Mione, ouvre les yeux ! »

Au moment où les paupières de celle-ci s'ouvrirent lentement avant de se refermer soudainement sous l'afflux de lumière aveuglante, un médicomage entra précipitamment dans la pièce et lui fit signe de s'en aller.

Harry, voyant bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'obéir décida d'aller chercher le mari de la jeune sorcière qui venait (enfin) de se réveiller à vive allure. Comme il s'y attendait, il le trouva au 5ème étage, assis à une table avec une tasse de café et un donut au chocolat. Lorsque le blond leva la tête vers lui, il devina tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé et il se leva, laissant tout derrière lui sans même payer (ce qu'Harry fit pour lui, parce que la serveuse le regardait vraiment bizarrement…). Le grand sourire sur le visage du brun l'avait peut-être un peu aidé.

Il rattrapa Drago devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, et encore seulement car celle-ci était fermée et qu'il n'avait donc pas pu entrer.

« Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas parti aussi vite, j'aurai pu te dire que nous ne pouvions pas encore entrer. D'ailleurs tu me dois 7 Mornilles et 3 Noises… Je tiens juste à te le dire, au cas où tu oublies aussi de me payer. La pauvre serveuse avait l'air traumatisée. »

La sortie du médicomage de la chambre d'Hermione empêcha Drago de répondre car ce dernier l'attaqua immédiatement de questions. La principale étant de savoir s'il pouvait aller voir sa femme.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez » A ces mots, l'employé dû retenir l'ancien Serpentard pour l'empêcher de se ruer dans la chambre à la manière d'un Griffondor face au danger. « Mais je tiens cependant à vous dire que vous risquez d'être surpris. »

L'héritier Malefoy n'en écouta pas plus et laissa Harry avec le pauvre médicomage déboussolé.

« Excusez-le, je crois qu'il est juste trop inquiet pour vous écouter. Mais vous pouvez me dire ce que vous alliez lui annoncer et je transmettrai. »

Alors que le pauvre jeune homme allait répondre au sauveur du monde sorcier, un cri féminin poussé dans une voix très reconnaissable retentit dans tout le couloir, en provenance de la chambre de la blessée.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

Ledit Malefoy fit alors ce que tout homme censé et courageux aurait fait à sa place, il fuit et retourna dans le couloir pour revenir plus tard quand la tempête se serait calmée.

Il avait l'air tellement surpris que si la situation avait été différente, Harry aurait éclaté de rire. Malheureusement la situation était très sérieuse et il ne fit que sourire discrètement.

« Encore une fois, Drago tu viens de nous démontrer à quel point tu aurais été à ta place avec nous chez Griffondor en n'attendant pas d'avoir l'explication de notre cher ami ici présent. » Fit Harry, moqueur.

« Oh, ça va. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Pansy, alors chut ! » Rétorqua le blond. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors docteur ? »

« Eh bien, il faut tout d'abord que vous sachiez que les dommages causés par les chocs répétés qu'elle a subi lors de son incidents ont causés… »

A l'air impatient que pris Drago, Harry se sentit obligé de signaler au jeune médicomage que s'il voulait conserver son poste (et sa vie) il ferait mieux d'abréger.

« En clair, elle est amnésique. »

Lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé à Hermione qu'elle était amnésique, elle l'avait plutôt bien pris, raisonnant qu'il était fréquent d'expérimenter des pertes de mémoires à la suite d'un choc important à la tête, et elle en avait apparemment subi plusieurs.

Ce qui était plus dur à accepter était qu'elle avait perdu 5 ans de mémoires, 5 années de sa vie. Et qu'il semblerait qu'elle se soit mariée à Drago Malefoy entre toutes les personnes de la Terre. Elle avait cru à une blague quand Harry le lui avait annoncé, mais la bague à son doigt le lui avait prouvé.

Pour elle, Ron était toujours vivant, ils sortaient toujours ensemble, elle venait de retrouver ses parents (apparemment son père était mort dans un accident moins d'un an auparavant), elle venait de se trouver un travail après son retour d'Australie, Harry était toujours célibataire et Ginny était seulement la petite-amie de Blaise Zabini (pas sa femme et certainement pas la mère de son fils). Elle n'était pas la marraine d'un petit Nicolas Bastien Zabini né en janvier 2003 et elle n'avait pas parlé avec Drago depuis la fin de leurs années à Poudlard.

Tout cela était vraiment très dur à accepter, et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle regardait les photos exposées dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec son mari (une pensée qui lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle la pense) et celles dans les albums photos des dernières années, elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'air heureuse.

Et lorsque le soir même elle s'assit en face de Drago Malefoy pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu acier, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix.

Hermione pris une profonde inspiration. « Je veux bien qu'on réessaye. »

Le sourire de l'homme en face d'elle était contagieux et la convainquit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

**_Toutes les reviews sont acceptés... Et grandement encouragées!_**


End file.
